You and This
by ffffuturelove
Summary: Hermione is working so diligently in the head's dorm that she doesn't notice Draco walk in.
1. Part I

Little story I wrote. Bit of fluff, bit of solo, bit of humor. Hope you like it. By the way, I'm still working on the third part of the Rebel Girl series, so don't think I've given up on it.

I don't own Harry Potter, Rated M for sex

* * *

Hermione moved her legs so that they were either side of the faucet, and scooted forward in the bathtub so that her core was directly under where the water would fall. She was about to have an orgasm if it was the last thing she ever did, dammit! After living in the woods for months, breaking into the ministry of magic and Gringotts, being tortured by Bellatrix Lastrange, fighting in the battle at Hogwarts and so many other difficult things she'd done in her life, an orgasm shouldn't be too difficult. Right? Right. But she was still nervous, which was stupid. Hermione had strategized this, as she does everything. She had planned for a time where Draco would be in class during her free period and she would have the Heads' shared dorm bathroom to herself undisturbed. She had done some research on the female orgasm, learned all of the parts and functions of the female anatomy, and even found a muggle woman's magazine. The muggle magazine was where she had learned about the bathtub spigot method, and it seemed like a fair route.

Her lack of orgasms wasn't for a lack of trying, though. Hermione was pretty sure she had gotten carpal tunnel in her hands by trying to rub off so many times, and always making it just to the cliff and never quite over. Losing her virginity to Ron wasn't a horrible experience, but it just wasn't exactly what she had expected it to be. After the moments of discomfort, it had been nice but it was all over before any fireworks went off. They had gone at it a few more times, before she headed back to Hogwarts and the mutual decision was to take a break from the relationship.

She stared hard at the knobs that read 'hot' and 'cold,' and reminded herself that there was nothing wrong with the fact she couldn't get herself off with just her hands. She needed a little assistance is all. She shook her mind off the thoughts that if this didn't work out she would be one of those women who just couldn't orgasm. No. She could do this. After a deep breath and erasing the lingering worried thoughts from her brain, she twisted the knob for 'hot' and watered poured down onto her.

The sensation of water beating down caused a small shake in surprise throughout her body. Cold water started to warm up and her body relaxed as water pounded softly on her pussy. After a moment, she twisted the knob more, and water pelted on her. Her hips started to gyrate on their own accord, and she twisted her eyes shut. She reached up to turn the knob more, only to realize the hot was turned all the way. Shaky hands turned on the cold water all the way. With the cold water pouring out, it came out twice as hard, like a strong hose. Hermione yelped at the ice-cold water overpowering the hot and chilling her body.

If Hermione wasn't so preoccupied, she might have noticed the sound of Draco entering the dorm. After years of suppressed feelings of attraction towards Hermione, dorming with her wasn't the experience he had wished for. After the first month of constant arguing they called a truce and the dust settled. Draco had been planning for the exact moment where he would make his "move" and finally shag the woman he's had a crush on since third year, but something had always kept him from it. It was never the right time, or he lost his courage at the last moment. Nonetheless, they had managed to create a playful relationship that Draco warmly accepted.

His class was canceled because Slughorn was sick, and as he put his bag down on the couch, he heard a small female yelp coming from the bathroom. It sounded like one of surprise or pain. She probably just cut herself while shaving or something and isn't seriously injured. He would go and help if she made more noises. Don't worry Draco, she's probably not in a lot pain or anything and it's weird that you'd jump to those conclusions. Draco breathed, but continued to panic that there was someone in the bathroom that had just stabbed Hermione or something and now she was dying and he would have to live with the guilt of being responsible for Hermione Granger. Then he would never shag her. He made the quick decision to go and save her from the murderer that was definitely in the bathroom. After quick steps, he paused outside the door when he heard a different kind of noise.

His cock twitched as he heard the kind of sounds that echoed through the cracked door to the bathroom. She was moaning fantastically, and was on the brink of a fantastic orgasm, he could tell. It was obvious that he had a few options to consider before moving forward, like he could leave her to her orgasm and then not risk the possibility of offending Hermione and embarrassing himself. Or he could open the door and watch and then run to his bedroom if she saw him and make up excuses that it was an accident. Or he could open the door and use this as an opportunity to make his "move." After another moan he decided that seeing Hermione in whatever state she was currently in was worth his own rejection and humiliation. He could handle being a peeping tom, he'd been worse.

Upon opening the door, Draco's eyes grew wide as he took in this sight: Hermione lying in the bathtub with her eyes twisted shut, hips gyrating, hands holding her breasts, and nearly screaming in pleasure. He couldn't look away if he had wanted to, the sight was memorizing. All of the blood in his body seemed to go to his prick.

Hermione's hips moved faster, on their own accord, as she gave out loud breathy moans. This was closer than she had ever gotten with Ron or alone, but for some reason the only person she could think of was the blonde haired arsehole that she lived with. A vision of him fucking her was all it took for her body to start fantastically shaking all over. She was yelling nonsense, words that poured out of her in breathy and high-pitched moans. Her mouth was nearly smiling, because this is what everyone had been talking about. This was an orgasm. She was cumming, and it was amazing.

Draco shook his head because he swore he heard her just yell his name. And there it was again. That was _definitely_ his name. Wait, what was he doing? He should be fucking her, right now. Without further consideration, he crossed the bathroom to where Hermione was and got in the bathtub on top of her. He crashed his lips onto hers and moved her legs so that he could grind into her center.

In the same moment that she realized Draco Malfoy was watching her with her first orgasm, he was on top of her, in the bathtub with his clothes on and the water still running. He was kissing her roughly, which she responded to without a thought as he kneaded her breasts and grinded his hard on into her more.

After hitting his elbows against the tub several times, Draco decided that this tub was not the right place to fuck _Hermione Granger_. He grabbed under her legs and tried stand up and carry her, but the shoes he was still wearing were now wet and slippery. He did manage to stand for half a second, but then his foot fell from under him, and he fell and dropped her on the tub.

She screamed when her head hit the side of the tub and grunted when Draco fell on her awkwardly. He reacted immediately, by getting out of the tub with his hands covering his mouth in shock, and then fell again thanks to the slick shoes he was still wearing.

"Bloody hell, I am so, so, so sorry" he was mumbling loudly through the second fall. He kicked off the shoes and then stood up to make more apologies. Nearly in tears, his anxious stream of consciousness poured out of him in a petrified, nearly shouting voice.

"Are you hurt?! I am so sorry I dropped you, and that I was watching you masturbate, and then jumped you without your permission, and I just really, really like you, and want to have sex with you, and this tub was too small for that and I kept hitting my elbows on the side of the tub, and I am so sorry-"

"DRACO SHUT UP." Hermione yelled interrupting him and sitting up in the bathtub, as she rubbed the back of her head.

He was silent.

"You like me and want to have sex with me?" She asked, loudly, clarifying for herself.

"Was that not obvious?" He answered, still sort of shouting for no reason.

"I just needed clarification!"

"Would you please have sex with me now?!"

"Yes! In a bed, please!"

"Okay, great." He said in a normal volume as he held out a hand to help Hermione out of the tub. As she stepped out, he moved to grab a towel from the rack a few feet away, and slipped again due to the fact that he was still wearing socks on a wet tile floor. He caught himself before hitting the ground, but Hermione still laughed. He threw the towel in her general direction

"Did you just almost fall again?"

"No." Draco lied as he pulled off his socks in frustration.

She started to towel her half-wet hair out when he turned his attention towards her. He walked towards her with new found confidence in his bare feet. Their lips met softly and he took the towel from her hands. Moving all over her body, he toweled off every bit of her slowly. It was when he got to drying off her calves, when he was on his knees that he looked up at her, face to face with her lower and dripping lips.

"Has anyone ever tasted you here?" He asked in a deep voice. Hermione shook her head no with eyes wide.

"Um, what you just saw was actually my first orgasm…" She said blushing. Draco lit up.

"Congratulations, we can celebrate with several more orgasms." He said as he put his face into her soft curls, just to smell. He then moved to flick a tongue over her throbbing nub. She gasped loudly, and shook at the sensation. "… You're so sensitive. More orgasms won't be hard."

He smirked sweetly as he stood and lead her out of the bathroom and into his room, which was closest. The room was dark with deep emerald wallpaper and sheets. As they stepped in, he picked her up abruptly and carried her over to his bed. After laying her down and kissing her for a moment, gently, he stepped back to take off his wet clothes.

"Have you done this before? Sex, I mean." Draco asked while taking off his Slytherin sweater, which was sticking to his shirt.

"Yeah, I've done it a few times."

Draco nodded in response as he took off his tie, not sure if he was disappointed that he wasn't taking her virginity.

"Will this be your first time, Draco?" Hermione asked, laughing playfully as she watched him unbutton shirt buttons. Draco smirked and tried to remember the first moment they had officially gotten on a first name basis. It had been happening for a while and he loved it.

"Actually, Hermione, I have sex _a lot_."

"With yourself?" Replied, not impressed by his pompous attitude and famous reputation.

They both looked at each other, wearing the same smirk and silently wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

"I'm not even going to respond to that." He said sliding off his shirt and starting to remove his pants.

"But you're good in bed, is that what you're alluding to?"

"No. I'm not good in bed," he said climbing on top of her in only silk boxers, "I'm spectacular."

They kissed again, but this time there was no rush, no feeling of fleeting moments. The way they caressed each other felt so natural and easy. Tongues inter-wound, fingertips moved softly over smooth skin while they pushed each other against Draco's boxers. When they took a breath, Draco looked at her squarely with dark pupils.

"What were you thinking of, before, in the tub?" He asked in just above a whisper.

"You. This." She said briefly.

Draco grabbed her face and kissed her hard, shortly, before pulling back again.

"I only think ever of _you_ and _this_." He said fondly as he moved his way downward, biting and kissing and sucking on random bits of skin before reaching her warmth.

After rearranging her legs to rest on his shoulders, Draco started with a gentile lick up her labia. Hermione gasped and jerked at the contact. In a lucid motion he circled her clitoris with his tongue slowly and thoughtfully. Draco continued by alternating licking and teasing and sucking and biting all of her inner parts. By the time she was breathing heavily and gripping onto the sheets, he inserted two fingers as slowly as possible.

"Please, more." She panted in frustration. Grey eyes met her brown eyes for just a moment before Draco increased his rhythm and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. She felt herself growing to the edge, but in a completely different way than before. This, with Draco, felt so perfect and warm and poetic; flowers were blooming all over her body, and she felt good all over. Her body finally let go when Draco added a third finger and bit down on her throbbing nub. Every pour and muscle of her body seemed to be humming and shaking and everything collapsed.

Draco road her out as cum poured out onto his fingers. He finished by cleaning up every last drop and sucking off his coated fingers. At this point his cock was throbbing for some physical contact. He crawled back up her body and looked at her fondly face-to-face.

"That was beautiful." He breathed as he gazed into warm coffee colored eyes.

Hermione responded by taking one hand to grab his head and kiss him hard, and grabbing his length with the other hand. Moaning into her mouth and grinding into her hand, Draco seemed as ready as she was. Without breaking the kiss, Hermione pushed down his boxers and he managed to shake and kick them off. As he aligned himself with her center, rubbing himself up and down her, she pushed him over to flip him onto his back. Draco broke the kiss with pleasant surprise as she positioned herself right above his prick.

He remained speechless for a moment, until Hermione started to ease her way down his cock. Then sounds poured out of him like in a rhythmic prayer. It was only her name, gasped over and over again as she started to milk herself from him. They were both trying to keep their eyes open, so as to see the look on the other person's face at this moment. She too was calling his name, but with less constancy and with more aches and moaned in between.

Together they slowly built up speed, as they felt the fire growing between them. In that moment they felt like they were a part of nature, like they had invented sex, this new and fantastic way to feel utterly connected to another person. Draco sat up to kiss her roughly, and started rubbing, frantically, her bundle of nerves with his thumb. At this point Hermione was nearly on the brink of tears, nearly screaming into his mouth, when her body contracted and shook with bliss. With waves crashing, Draco's high came when he felt her tighten around him, and they rocked each other, finishing together.

Finally, they broke apart to breathe, and neither moved for a moment. Hermione collapsed next to him, removing himself from her in the process. They laced their limbs together and breathed in the musk of sex and sweat. The only word to describe it was 'sublime.'

"Why are you not in potions? Did you skip class?" Hermione asked casually after a moment of silent snuggle.

"Slughorn was sick and class got canceled. I guess that means I got lucky twice."

Hermione could feel his smirk and Draco could feel her quiet laughter. They seemed to fit together that way.


	2. Part II

So I added one last chapter to this because of positive feedback, so this is the end. Thanks, please review!

* * *

Strange, how a few days ago Draco had never been inside Hermione's room, and here he was, waking up from a fantastic night of passion in her bed. He shifted silently, as not to wake her, to look around and study her room. There was more gold than he had expected. The furnishings were odd, they were in the style of Rococo, which references a French art period that focused in on the French aristocracy and is iconic for it's over embellishment of gold and pastels. But unlike the palace of Versailles, Hermione's room did not include pink and blue pastels or cherub imagery, instead it was gold curls and leaves with bright, strong red and detailed lions all over the place. He had always pictured her in something more Victorian. The strange Rococo revival furniture was in stark contrast to Draco's room, which was closer to Chippendale style, an American bread furniture period that was more conservative compared to the exuberance of French Rococo. His room was dark, dark mahogany wood, dark emerald drapes, dark sheets, and some silver embellishment in details. But this room didn't seem to fit her personality, but in some strange way it almost did.

"This room is a little too fussy for me." Hermione said, rolling over and noticing that he was studying her surroundings.

"I never took you as a Rococo person."

"What is Rococo?" Hermione said, sitting up and a little annoyed that Draco just used a word that she had never heard before.

"Oh, it's a period in art history and furniture style. My mum is really into antique furniture and as a kid I picked up all of the furniture books she had and read them. So I have a lot of knowledge about chairs and stuff that's kind of useless."

Hermione frowned.

"No. You can't know things that I don't know." She responded, still kind of asleep and lying back down on the bed again. Draco chuckled.

"You know, I looked through these books a lot when I was like three to five just to look at the pictures, and I remember how excited I was when I could read them and know what all of their words meant. It was a pleasant distraction from my father's anxiety which he passed on to me."

"What was your father anxious about?" Hermione said waking up more.

"He had just gotten through a war when I was born. He would get visions of battle randomly and go berserk. For the first nine or ten years of my life, he was paranoid you-know-who would come back somehow. For a while, when he was actively helping you-know-who come back, his anxiety was a lot better, because he seemed to know what was going to happen. That didn't last long, because everything went to hell when you guys broke into the department of mysteries… then he was worse than ever before."

Hermione was silent as she heard him. She was scared to say anything because at this moment they were becoming as intimate emotionally as they were physically.

"I understand why you didn't like us." She said finally, sadly.

"It made it so hard to like you, I mean I did anyway, but I was really conflicted and angry. Before fifth year, I had been told to hate your kind and be as rude to them as possible, so I was. Then when you slapped me in the third year I saw you in a whole different way. I was so infatuated with someone who finally didn't put up with my shit. And then I was only mean to you in a weak attempt to suppress those feelings but also get your attention, because secretly I wanted you to slap me again. Then when the prophecy thing happened… everything was different because I got this horrible assignment that I was supposed to fail. Then I was too ashamed to even speak to you, much less put effort into taunting you…" Draco said lightly suppressing tears, "but then I'll never forget that day, when you three arrived at the house and I had to watch what my aunt-my own mum's bloody sister- hurt you like that. I was the worst day of my life, even worse than when Harry used Snape's curse on me, even worse than the day I let them into the castle…"

Hermione pulled herself in closer to him, and cuddled herself into his chest while they both gave near silent tears.

"You know what I'll never forget about that day?"

Draco was afraid to answer.

"I'll never forget the moment when they asked you to if you could identify this guy as Harry. I could see it in your eyes, from across the room, all of the fear and anguish you had felt and then the look of recognition when you saw us. In that moment I had no hope. I thought fear would overtake you and you would do anything they asked. It was the only moment I was truly happy that I had erased my parents' memory of me, because it meant that they would never find whatever would be left of my body. And I saw you open your mouth and I was ready for you to tell them to summon Voldemort, but then you didn't. I've never been so surprised with anyone in my entire life. I was so proud of you."

Draco coughed through bittersweet tears and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you think of it much now, what she did to you?"

"Sometimes it comes back in flashes," she breathed, "or sometimes I'll smell something and it will all come back to me. I sometimes get night terrors. But I think more about how much worse it would have been if you hadn't saved us. You really are my hero, Draco."

Speechless, he kissed her forehead hard and tried to bring her even closer.

"Did you ever find your parents?"

"Yes, this summer I did."

"Could you restore their memory?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you, happier than I've ever felt about myself."

Hermione couldn't remember anyone ever telling her something that felt as genuine as that was.

"What about your father?"

"Azkaban, but in some ways I can't feel sorry for him, I just can't emotionally handle it. My mother, on the other hand, aside from the flashbacks and loneliness, is doing much better. Her skin has a warmer tone that I've never seen before. I think its relief that everything is finally over."

Hermione felt like this was the time to tell him the phrase that had been ringing in her head for the last few days. One part of her was terrified of his response, but the other part wasn't scared at all.

"I love you like nothing else."

Draco pulled himself away and looked at her queerly. Hermione froze in fear with the beat of no response.

"I can't believe I didn't say it first." He said obviously a little upset.

She let out a deep laugh, tipping her head back. It felt so great. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

"What? I wanted to be the one to say it first! It was going to be the next sentence out of my mouth! I can't believe you beat me to it!"

Only then did she laugh harder at this whole dumb situation. The tears had not dried on their faces, and here they were, one laughing the other kind of upset, about saying how much they love the other.

"You are a ridiculous person!"

Draco was now smiling.

"But you find it charming, right?"

"Of course I do!"

Draco kissed her happily, only to stop her laughter. They both thought momentarily about this is what they were born to do. They were created for the soul purpose of loving the other with every fiber of their being. And it was perfect.

"Let me marry you." Draco said sweet and lowly as he broke apart.

Hermione's eyes went wide in slight panic. Maybe she had just misheard him.

"What?" She said softly as Draco pulled more away.

"Hermione Granger, I want to spend every waking moment with you for the rest of my life. Let me marry you. I want you to be mine. I want you to take my name." He said in the same light-hearted tone.

Hermione went tense. This was all happening so fast, they had only moments ago said they loved each other for the first time. They had only had sex for the first time days ago. There was no way she was ready to make a life commitment this soon.

"I think you're letting your emotions get the best of you. This is a little rash, isn't it?"

Draco sat back, his face turning sad.

"You just said you love me more than anything."

"I do Draco, but you have to understand, this is so fast, I'm nowhere near the thought process of marriage."

As he heard those words, his face and whole body looked like they were in a silent pain. He swallowed hard.

"I _don't_ understand-"

"I'm just not ready, we're only 18 for Gods' sakes. Please just take a breath and think things through. And even if I were to marry you, I would keep my name."

"What?" He said, in equal pain. "Why would you do that?"

Draco wasn't even sure a woman _could_ do that.

"I am my parent's only child and I intend to carry on my family's name."

"You don't love me enough to take my _family's_ name?"

"Draco that has nothing to do with it! That conversation isn't even necessary because we are not getting married anytime soon! We have so much time for married life, why would we do anything now?"

Draco got off the bed in anger and started shouting.

"Time?! TIME?! I thought you, above all people, would understand mortality at this point. I've seen so many people die in the last four years of my life to know that we could die any moment."

"But we're not." Hermione said in a calmer voice. She was surprised that this proposal was brought on by such morbid thinking.

"You have no way of knowing that!" Draco shouted back, infuriated. His anxiety was in full gear, and his mind was currently racing through all of the scenarios of how one of them would die tomorrow and regret never getting married for the rest of their life. She could slip and fall on a knife or something. He could crash on his broom and die. Then what would they have? A few days of good sex and a fight to live on? They could both die so easily.

"I won't listen to what you have to say until your voice is as calm as mine is." Hermione said smoothly. She had taken a babysitting course on how to deal with riled up kids; that was one of the lines a babysitter would say while a kid is throwing a tantrum. But so far she only used the knowledge she learned in that course on her peers. It was useful nonetheless.

Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned red in embarrassment. He was acting like a child, or at least a neurotic one. When he opened his eyes, he saw her with an understanding look on her face. It calmed him instantly. That whole marriage thing was really just a decision made in panic, and he couldn't be upset about it now. And all of the sudden, he wasn't all riled up. Instead, he was at peace.

"Let's put on some clothes and we can chat during breakfast." Draco said, his voice as calm as hers was.

"Good." She said smiling up at the former enemy. With a quick nod, he exited the room and left her alone. Later, much later, she probably would marry him. It all seemed so clear now. They'd be alright in the end.


End file.
